


through the net

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Marriage Proposal, at least i hope it's funny lol, it's kind of sweet tbh, via unsual ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 5: words





	through the net

**Author's Note:**

> hello! today's lil fic is inspired by Lecrit's [Rumor Has It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173260); i am totally in love with it and I have a tendency to continue fics in my head--thus, this. Thank you Lu for the inspiration and thank you [Bri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire/works)  
> for giving this a look :) ily xox
> 
> anyways, enjoy! (?)

* * *

 

Magnus remembers clearly the day of their pool game before their date that, if they lasted, he didn't want a marriage proposal via rumors or internet. Alec, of course, thought it was funny and he did, too, but  _ c'mon _ , there should be more of an effort, right?

 

He never expected how it went down, though, three years later. Still, it was perfect.

 

It was a Friday and, for some reason, they were flooded with work, at least in the Marketing Department. As Head of said department, he couldn't leave without at least 70% of the work done, if not more. So, drink night at The Hunter's Moon was forgotten as everyone was hands on deck.

 

That seemed to be the atmosphere that was breathed in the entire company recently; everyone was busy. So that's why Magnus was surprised when he saw Alec's name pop up via the intranet chat. He opened the message: 

 

_ Have you heard about the new rumor? _

 

That's weird. Alec wasn't one for office gossip.  

 

_ No, what is it? _ He replied, curious. 

 

_ Apparently, everyone believes that you're my husband. I didn't deny it though, because it was kinda obvious we are, right? We should make it official one of these days. _

 

Magnus stopped breathing altogether. He couldn't believe what he's reading. Was this some kind of joke?

 

_ What if it wasn't? _

 

He decided to get to the bottom of this. So, he pushed himself from his desk and went to Alec's office. He knocked and didn't wait from an answer, barging in. 

 

"Alexander, did you mean that," he asked right away, standing in front of Alec nervously. He was afraid it was just a joke.

 

But Alec didn't seem like he was joking. In fact, he seemed calm and sure, with a big smile on his face. He took Magnus's face between his hands and kissed him softly, lips gliding together in a familiar rhythm. 

 

They broke apart for air after a bit. "Every word," Alec whispered against his lips. 

 

Magnus laughed, feeling giddy. "Didn't I tell you to not propose me via intranet," he whispered, as if not to break the moment. 

 

"Is that a yes?" Alec asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes. 

 

Magnus was nodding before he could finish the sentence and hugged him, peppering kisses all over his face, neck, and going back to his mouth. 

 

"You have a way with words, don't you," Magnus asks against his lips, his thumb caressing his cheek softly. 

 

Alec tightens his grip around him, acknowledging the statement with a hum. "Well, it got you to say yes." 

 

Magnus bits his bottom lip to prevent a smile from taking over his face. It doesn't work. "Yes, yes it did."

 

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine and kudos and comments are appreciated xox  
> follow or talk to me at tumblr (kindaresilient) or at twitter (iknowesurefire)


End file.
